


Akihiko and Hamuko Sexy Adventures

by TataBanchou



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anniversary present, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, For the Meme!, Form-fitting Outfit, Human/Anthro relationship, Implied Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Permanent Work in Progress, Sexual Humor, Sexy Underwear, nose bleed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataBanchou/pseuds/TataBanchou
Summary: A collection of ficlets and short one-shots filled with lemon-flavored funny moments of Akihiko and Hamuko's private life.





	1. Well Toned Body

Akihiko sits on his bed, still naked due the previous night activities. While trying to shake of any remaining sleep from his system, he observes his girlfriend trying to fix her hair in his mirror, only wearing a pair of pink panties.

While being athletic and fairly fit, Hamuko’s body still kept a soft look - not that he’d complain as he loves to feel her curves with his hands. Meanwhile his body is hard and well-toned, “buff” as some people say. 

Well, most of his body.

“You always say you like how toned my body and love to feel how hard it is, but my dick looks so smooth compared to everything else. If you want, I can try to look for something…”

Hamuko freezes on the spot and slowly turns to look at him, lifting an eyebrow.

“...Are you implying that you want to buff-up your penis for my sake?”

Instantly Akihiko’s face flushes crimson red due to embarrassment, hiding it with both hands.

_ Only you could think on something this dumb, Sanada. _

All of his shame vanishes soon as he notices his girlfriend kneeling between his legs while reaching for his member, as if to show him how perfect he is for her already.


	2. Special Celebration

Usually Hamuko is the one who organizes their relationship celebrations, but this time is different. It’s their five year wedding anniversary and Akihiko decided to make it special and show her how much it means to him in a way that only he could.

He left work early that day and went to a specialty store that he had researched previously. They had exactly what he wanted - he just needed to get home and setup everything before she returned.

As soon as Hamuko arrived and entered their bedroom, she dropped all of her belongings on the floor as she found her husband lying on their bed wearing only see-through underwear. He observed her with a seductive expression.

"Happy five-year wedding anniversary, Ham! Look what I got!"

Akihiko couldn’t help but feel smug as Hamuko fixed her eyes on his crotch while licking her lips. 

_ Everything’s going according to plan. _   



	3. Swimsuit

Hamuko’s face is bright red from more than her nosebleed when she gives a confused Akihiko a packet containing new gear she got for him to use in Tartarus. 

The auburn-haired girl can’t help but look at her boyfriend with expectation while he observes the “gear”: a form-fitting, full-body swimsuit. 

Yes, the infamous blue speedo leaves barely nothing to the imagination, but this one is another level since it didn’t hide anything, while technically revealing nothing.

He looks at her suspiciously as if asking ‘What are you doing?’.

"I-I-It'll help you boost your performance!"

She isn’t lying on this point.

The boxing captain scratches his head while still not buying the idea.

"For combat, honey? Seems like it has negative stat effects on you."

Hamuko can’t help but feel a little lightheaded due the blood loss, but she’s in too far to give up now! Furiously she shakes her head.

"Believe in me, I'm more fired up than anything right now!"

"O-okay...but let you know if you need a 'Dia' or something. It's incredibly distressing to see you bleeding," he says while proceeding to change his clothes. He soon finds that it’s an impossible task to do it alone. Before he could even use it as an excuse, his girlfriend is already helping him put it on.

The last thing Hamuko remembers before passing out was how it perfectly outlined everything.


	4. Red Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamuko and Akihiko exploring the benefits of his persona turning him into a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is inspired by the awesome fic [Something's Always After Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240614), written by the fantastic AkisMusicBox! (Thanks for the gift, I loved it!) Please, check it out, it's a really fun fic!
> 
> In other words this will be a Human x Anthro themed chapter. If you're not comfortable with this kind of relationship/theme, feel free to skip this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I kinda forgot to put it on the notes/tags: this is one of those permanent Work in Progress fics, where the writer add new chapters when they want/can. (I'll update the notes/tags soon after I post this chapter)

The first time they got intimate was when they were hanging out on her room. At sudden their kisses got more and more passionate, slowly evolving into more - Hamuko had a little more experience than Akihiko at the time, but he compensated it with his fast learning. They didn’t managed to go all way, but it was enough to leave both of them flushed, sweaty, breathless and messy.

The first time they got intimate with his wild side, it just happened. It was just a petting session: him laying on the ground, using his girlfriend lap as pillow while her did innocent caress on his head. Before they could even notice it, they were slowly exploring each other sensually. While at the time they weren’t virgins anymore, they didn’t managed to go all way, this time more due logistical issues because the size difference. Still, it felt really good for both of them and Hamuko discovered the wonders of his wolf form tongue.

One form doesn’t replaces the another, though. They still prefer have sex with him as a human, but if they want to spice things up, the wolf is always ready to play.

In other words, Akihiko’s evoker turned into their favorite sex toy.

And today is one of those nights: they are on his room and to make things more comfy, Akihiko even got a new futon just for it since they almost broke the bed two weeks ago. She is already lying on it, observing his transformation since he is only wearing his special “shapeshift proof” boxers.

That’s Kirijo Group technology for you.

She is also being observed too, Hamuko wearing his clothes nevers fails to turn him on, principally his training hoodie. He can’t helps to lick his nose in expectation as he lowers himself, slowly approaching her in all fours.

“Sanada-san.” she talks with a playful and curious tone “Why are your hands so big?”

“To undress you faster, my dear.” he said while doing the said task, slowly removing piece after piece of clothing.

“Sanada-san why is your nose so huge?”

“To smell you better.” Soon as he finish removing her panties, Akihiko gives a sniff at her intimate area, making his lover release a chuckle.

“Ticklish.” Hamuko closes her eyes while bracing herself on the futon for the next question, making her whisper the next words. “Sanada-san… Why is your mouth so big…?”

With his eyes reflecting the dim light while looking at the delicious prize between her legs, he says his answer on a deep sexy tone.

“To eat you out.” He dives his muzzle into her glistening folds, licking any love juice he can find. All Hamuko could do is grab his thick mane as her back arcs from the bed, moaning loudly.


End file.
